


A Dancing Memory

by TheBlackSouledFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Roxas and Xion are also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSouledFox/pseuds/TheBlackSouledFox
Summary: Kairi recently joined a new dance studio, and is nervous about meeting her new partner.





	A Dancing Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based of [this post](https://kingdomsaurushearts.tumblr.com/post/180733107100/i-wanna-write-an-au-where-kairi-is-a-ballerina-and)!

Kairi had shown up almost two hours early for practice. She told herself it was because she just wanted to be sure she was on time, but the truth was… she was nervous. Today would be the first time she practiced here, with the other dancers. 

And today, she’d been told, she’d be meeting her dance partner.

It’d been a few weeks ago when a man named Lea had called her, asking her to join his dance studio for their production of Swan Lake. She’d recently moved, and without much choice, had agreed. At the time, she’d been excited, but now her nerves were eating her alive.

_It’ll be fine,_ she thought, clutching her bag close to her as she walked with swift, assured steps through the hallways of the dance studio. She passed a redhead, dressed fully in ballet clothing, talking and laughing with two younger dancers. _I’m sure they’ll be very nice, and a great dancer, and it’ll be just fine._

When she finally made it to the practice room, she opened the door without a second thought, still too distracted by her own nervous thoughts to notice someone was already there.She stopped abruptly, taken aback by the male dancer as he spun and pliéd, working through a routine to a slow, sweet medley playing from a nearby CD player. He was was muscled, handsome, his blue eyes alight with both concentration and hard work and love for what he was doing.

Every movement was graceful and beautiful, and oddly familiar. Kairi couldn’t help but stare as he danced. Every inch of him was just as beautiful as his dance, and... _heaven above those calves._

He moved perfectly in time to the music, as though he’d practiced this a thousand times before. He was so entranced in the dance, he still hadn’t noticed Kairi, and she couldn’t take it anymore. Her nerves nearly forgotten, she pulled out her ballet shoes from her bag and dropped it next to his before pulling them on and lacing them up.

Without asking permission, she stood opposite of him and started to mirror his movements. As she copied him, he finally noticed her, his eyes widening first in confusion, then into a sly humor. “Well, hey there,” he said, completing another plié. “You must be the new guy! Didn’t think you’d be here so early.”

Kairi, falling into the rhythm of the music, smirked back at him. “Better early than late.”

He grinned at her. “Fair enough.” Together, the two worked through the routine, Kairi mirroring all his movements almost perfectly. The more they danced, the easier it became. As though she’d done it before.

As the man moved to spin Kairi, a memory she’d long since forgotten resurfaced. 

_Sora held up Kairi’s hand, letting her spin over and over again until she was dizzy and giggling. She slowed to a stop, but Sora didn’t let go of her hand. His normally cheerful blue eyes, now filling with tears, met hers. “I’m sorry I have to move.”_

_Kairi shook her head. “It’s not your fault, dummy.” She pulled him into a tight embrace. “besides, we’ll meet again… I know it.”_

_Sora pulled out of the hug to wipe his eyes, giving her a toothy, childlike grin. “Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

She hadn’t thought of Sora, or her promise, since she was a kid. She hadn’t seen him since that day as a child, when he’d said goodbye. But as she danced with this beautiful, blue-eyed man in front of her, there was no doubt in her mind as to who she was dancing with.

The music slowed to a stop, and both of them slowed with it. They stared at each other, sweating and panting. His blue eyes were alight with a sense of curiosity… and remembrance,

She reached for his hand. “Are… are you S-”

“Sora!” The redhead from the hallway poked his head into the room. Behind him, the two younger dancers also poked their heads in, so the three looked like an odd totem pole. His voice was familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

But Kairi couldn’t focus on the redhead. Her heart pounded in her ears. Sora. _She’d found Sora._

Sora waved to him, a bright smile on his face. “Heya, Lea!”

“Have you seen- oh! Shit, hey, you’re Kairi right?” 

Sora’s head whipped to Kairi, his eyes wide. “You’re _Kairi?!_ ”

“And you’re _Sora!_ ” She laughed in disbelief. 

Sora laughed before scooping up Kairi into a tight embrace. Lea, from the doorway cast them an awkward glance, “Am… am I interrupting something?”

Sora gently set Kairi down before turning to Lea, who had stepped fully into the room and was leaned against the far wall. “You jerk, you didn’t tell me you brought Kairi into the studio!”

Lea held up his hands. “You didn’t ask, ya know!” He scratched the back of his head. “How do you two know each other anyway?”

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. Kairi felt heat rise to her cheeks, but returned it. “We used to dance together,” she said. “we were best friends when we were kids.”

Lea nodded in understanding. “That’s perfect. Cuz you two are gonna be the leads for Swan Lake.”

Sora blinked. “Wait, what? Really?”

But Lea was already walking out, returning to his two young wards. “Yup. Have fun! See ya in hour, you two!” He ushered the young dancers out, the door shutting behind him, leaving Sora and Kairi in silence.

They looked at each other, the silence stretching out between them. Kairi took his hand again. “We kept our promise, Sora.”

He squeezed her hands. “We did… I’m so happy to see you Kairi!”

They hugged again, and Kairi was happier than she thought she could ever be. The anxiety that had been scaring her had melted away; everything was okay, as long as she was dancing with Sora. 

She smiled at him. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like what I do, please consider checking out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seasaltdreams) and [Tumblr](http://seasaltandlostdreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
